The present invention concerns novel phenoxyalkylcarboxylic acid derivatives having a strong and selective leukotriene antagonistic action and useful for prophylaxis and therapy of allergic diseases as asthma, and processes of preparing the same.
The leukotrienes (leukotriene C.sub.4, D.sub.4, E.sub.4), which are metabolites of arachidonic acid through 5-lipoxygenase pathway, are the components of SRS-A (slow reaction substance of anaphylaxis) considered to be a major etiogenic substance of immediate type allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma and so on.
Hence, leukotriene antagonists are expected as a useful anti-allergic agent.
The inventors of the present invention had formerly found that a part of compounds of phenoxyalkylcarboxylic acid derivatives is leukotriene antagonists (Japanese Laid-open Publication No. Hei 2-1459 corresponding to EP 0 332 109 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,585), but there has been a desired creative preparation of compounds having activity in vivo.